Verdadero Amor
by FrancisHHr
Summary: Verdadero amor es querer que la persona que amas se completamente feliz, aunque la persona con la que lo quiera compartir, no seas tú. Hermione tiene que tomar una dificil decisión cuando cree perdera Harry para siempre. HHr --ONE SHOT--


**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Este es sólo un one-shot que hice mientras estaba aburrida. No tiene ninguna explicación previa. Lo subo hoy junto con mis actualizaciones, como he hecho ultimamente -actualizaciones y nuevo fic- espero que no piensen que es muy cursi por el titulo, pero aunque hubiera podido tener uno mejor, no le sirven, la premisa es esa y no se puede cambiar, pierde el sentido de la trama.

**Sumario Completo**

Verdadero amor es querer que la persona que amas se completamente feliz, aunque la persona con la que lo quiera compartir, no seas tú.

Un beso, es tolerable. Una proposición, imposible.

Hermione decide dejar el camino libre y escapar, dejar que el hombre de su vida sea feliz, requiere de sacrificios. Y abandonarlo, es uno de ellos. ¿Logrará conseguir evitar este sacrificio?

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

-------------------------------

**VERDADERO AMOR**

Hermione miró el dormitorio que había sido parte de su hogar por los últimos cinco años. Si alguien hubiese entrado en este momento, hubiera creído que nadie había vivido en ese lugar por tanto tiempo. Era imposible con el vacío en el que se hallaba.

Las murallas estaban lisas, no había ningún objeto, ninguna fotografía. Los muebles desolados, y los clóset sin ropa. Un suspiro hizo un pequeño eco en la habitación y respirando profundamente para no romper nuevamente en llantos salió cerrando la puerta.

Había tenido que estar parada, rodeada por una gran cantidad de personas en el cumpleaños de Ron para presenciar como ella se le proponía a él.

¡ELLA A ÉL!

Meredith se le propuso a Harry.

El mismo sentimiento, la misma sensación, que todos esos años atrás había tenido mientras veía como Harry entraba a la sala común y besaba a Ginny delante de todos se repetía una y otra vez, junto con la imagen del recuerdo que la acechaba y la misma sonrisa que no podía abandonar.

Esa vez había sido fuerte, Ginny era un amiga y Harry se lo merecía, pero ahora era demasiado, su corazón no podía aguantar otro quiebre cuando a su mejor amigo se le ocurriera anunciar que sería padre de una pequeña rubia con grandes rizos y hermosos ojos azules.

Ni siquiera podía ver cuando ella se lo pidió, sólo las palabras se repetían. "Se que esto es poco convencional, pero… Harry… ¿Te casarías conmigo?". Eso la había bloqueado por completo, su rostro para cualquiera hubiera sido de una persona alegre y expectante por la gran sonrisa que portaba, pero por dentro todo se derrumbaba. La única forma que supo la respuesta fue cuando fuertes aplausos la despertaron de su trance.

Un trance que sólo su amor por Harry lograba hacer en momentos como esos. Momentos como cuando él le comentaba que se estaba viendo con alguien o que había conocido a una mujer espectacular. Eran esos segundos, los únicos en los cuales su mente no tenía pensamientos racionales, sólo imágenes de recuerdos entre los dos que se repetían incontables veces para mantenerla tranquila.

Él en cierta forma era de ella.

Aunque sólo fuese como mejor amiga.

Luego del anuncio y todavía aplaudiendo ligeramente, sin molestarse a quitar la sonrisa de la cara, avanzó a donde Ron y le movió el hombro ligeramente.

- Me estoy sintiendo muy mal, Ron. Comí algo que me cayó pésimo. ¿Puedes perdonarme si me voy ahora?

- No te preocupes –le sonrió y le besó la mejilla- Tienes que cuidarte. ¿No es maravillosa la noticia de Harry?

- Por supuesto –y lo abrazó- Feliz Cumpleaños.

Con un giro desapareció con un suave pop sin siquiera molestarse a felicitar a Harry por su compromiso. No podía verlo ahora, ni nunca. Al llegar a casa un fuerte llanto la había atacado, era tan fuerte que los hombros le convulsionaban y la cabeza le dolía.

Se había quedado por un par de horas hasta que el sol se estaba poniendo para ir a su habitación y empacar todo.

Despidiéndose de su madre y prometiéndole que volvería, pero necesitaba un tiempo sola, colgó el teléfono y se acercó a revisar sus maletas que la esperaban al lado de la puerta.

Ella lo amaba.

Y era por eso que se iba.

El verdadero amor se trata de querer lo mejor para esa persona, querer que sea feliz con todo su corazón, aunque la elección para compartir esa felicidad no seas tú.

Hermione no había sido la elegida, pero eso no significaba que se pondría a llorar y haría un escándalo o se tiraría a Harry para detener esa boda. Él era feliz con Meredith, y ella era feliz por él.

Meredith era una dulce chica, a pesar que siempre tuvo un punto delicado con Hermione. Todas las chicas de Harry lo tenían, la tomaban como una amenaza¿Quién va a querer que tu novio pase tanto tiempo con su mejor amiga que resulta ser una destacada sanadora y para nada fea? Meredith era jugadora de Quidditch, de Puddlemere United, alta, rubia, ojos azules y una completa rompedora de reglas. Perfecta para Harry.

Ella nunca hacía lo que el resto hacía, tal vez eso la había motivado para que hace unas cuantas horas atrás se le propusiera a su novio de un año y dos meses. Hermione no sabía si tenía el valor suficiente para hacer algo por el estilo.

Meredith sí.

Meredith era perfecta.

Meredith lo tenía todo.

Era simpática y graciosa, adoraba el deporte, y sólo salía del cuadro común por su cabello, siendo ondulado en vez del liso que Harry parecía favorecer. Era inteligente y sofisticada y a pesar de todo… femenina y hermosa. Ella lo tenía todo… tenía a Harry.

Sintió lágrimas acumularse otra vez más en sus ojos y mirándose al espejo que estaba al lado de la puerta se acomodó la pintura que amenazaba con escurrir. Tomó los palitos y los apretó en un moño más apretado, no dejando escapar su rebelde cabello. Satisfecha con su logro de control apoyó la frente en el frío espejo suspirando.

Un fuerte crac la hizo mirar a la sala todavía con la frente en el espejo. Al ver quien era saltó asustada.

- ¡Harry!

- ¿Hermione¿A dónde vas? Ron me dijo que te sentías enferma, vine a prepararte algo y llevártelo a la cama. No deberías estar en pie, vamos.

Desde que los tres se habían ido en un principio a vivir juntos, Harry había estado mucho más atento con ella. Todo eso aumentó cuando Ron se fue a vivir con Luna cuando se comprometieron. Sólo eran ellos dos y compartían todo el tiempo posible al lado del otro. Cada vez que uno de los dos se enfermaba, el otro prepararía lo necesario y lo acompañaría hasta que se sintiera mejor.

Todos estos detalles sólo la habían ayudado a enamorarse aún más de él.

- No… me siento mejor. Gracias.

- Pero-

Harry se detuvo al notar que Hermione tenía puesta su capa de viaje y al lado de la puerta había una maleta grande, un bolso de mano y la cartera de ella. Miró del bulto a Hermione varias veces confundido.

- ¿A dónde vas?

Ella tragó con dificultad, no había esperado esto para nada. Sólo había pensado en escapar y desaparecer, olvidar a Harry lejos y si su corazón podía aguantarlo volver después de años de curada para no tener más problemas.

- Me voy por un tiempo, tengo cosas que necesito hacer… sola.

- Pero… ¡Y tu trabajo en el hospital¡Y nosotros!

Hermione respiró profundo.

- A donde voy puedo continuar mi carrera, Harry… pero no puedo quedarme, no ahora.

- ¿Pero porque!

- Eso no te lo puedo responder.

- No entiendo nada –los ojos de él estaban vidriosos y su voz temblaba ligeramente.

- Mi respuesta sólo puede causarte dolor o culpa y no quiero que te sientas así.

- ¡Si te vas de esta manera sólo te resentiré!

Hermione cerró los ojos desesperada tratando de mantener las lágrimas dentro y no derrumbarse delante de Harry, pero cuando sintió las manos de él en sus brazos meneándola ligeramente una simple y solitaria gota logró escapar de su envase de hierro.

- No puedo –susurró, su propia voz temblando.

- Sí, siempre me has dicho todo ¿Por qué esto debería ser diferente?

- ¡Porque sí!

Se soltó de sus brazos y lo pasó para entrar a la sala y pasearse de un lado a otro tratando de conseguir control sobre sí misma. Sus respiraciones eran elaboradas y lentamente la amenaza de llanto disminuía.

- ¡No me respondas de esa manera¡Que sobre tus padres¡¿También los abandonarás!

- Ya les dije…

- ¡Ah¡A ellos les dijiste¡Pero ni una mísera nota me habías dejado!

- ¡Déjame en paz¡Déjame irme¡Por favor!

- ¡De que escapas¡¿Por qué no me puedes decir¡Quiero saber!

- ¡No!

- ¡Dímelo!

- ¡No puedo!

- ¡Sí¡Dímelo!

- ¡PORQUE TE AMO¡¿ESTAS FELIZ¡¿TE RESPONDÍ LA PREGUNTA!

Harry y Hermione se quedaron a un metro de distancia respirando con dificultad y en un silencio sepulcral. Habían estado mirándose a los ojos mientras discutían pero ahora que Hermione notaba exactamente que había soltado, miró al suelo y se tapó la boca avergonzada. Un sonrojo esparciéndose furiosamente por su rostro.

Respiró profundo y avanzó por el lado de Harry para ir a buscar sus maletas, pero su mano la detuvo. Se miraron, los ojos de él le exigían respuestas, le exigían explicaciones, y si no se equivocaba habían sentimientos de controversia, dificultad, dolor, anhelo y… ¿Amor?

Ella meneó la cabeza y en un susurró trató de responderle.

- Yo te amo de verdad, Harry. No es un gusto o un capricho, lo he hecho por años, y todas las decisiones que he tomado hasta la fecha, incluida esta son para verte feliz. Tú te mereces alguien como Meredith, alguien que te haga feliz, te haga reír, te complete, y por eso le dejo el camino libre. Yo no puedo ni podré competir jamás con ella, y tampoco lo quiero. El verdadero amor es querer que esa persona este feliz, aunque uno no sea el elegido. Pero aunque quiero que seas feliz, no puedo permitirme una vida miserable, por más que me duela, necesito alejarme. De ti, de ella, de este lugar, necesito comenzar mi vida otra vez y olvidarte… necesito vivir MI vida, no soñar con la tuya. ¿Entiendes?

Al terminar su voz era casi un pito, la presión que se formaba con cada palabra era impresionante. Los ojos de Harry la quemaban, la ponían más nerviosa y fue cuando intentó escapar de su mano e ir a buscar sus maletas por segunda vez cuando la mano no la dejo escapar.

Lo miró interrogativa e implorante, pero no duró mucho, la boca de Harry tapaba la de ella con una pasión increíble, una pasión que sólo había sido capaz de experimentar en sueños, sueños que ni siquiera le hacían justicia.

Sintió su espalda golpear con la muralla y las manos de Harry en su cuello presionándola a él. Hermione enterró las de ellas en su espalda manteniéndolo en lugar y disfrutando el contacto de sus cuerpos. Profundizaron el beso en una naturaleza casi extraordinaria.

Estaba lleno de sentimientos reprimidos, escondidos y anhelos que habían durado demasiado tiempo. Para ambos. La fuerza con que se desarrollaba era capaz de volar la mente de los dos y sólo dejarlos irse en las sensaciones que el acto proporcionaba. Hermione subió su pierna a su cintura y Harry la mantuvo afirmada con una mano acariciándola. Hicieran lo que hicieran seguía sin ser suficiente.

Por alguna razón, un flash de Meredith la atacó. Y se separó de Harry abruptamente. Cruzó al otro lado y se apoyó de sus rodillas para recuperar el aire y calmarse un poco, él se apoyó en la muralla.

Ella lo miró negando con la cabeza.

- No me puedes hacer esto… ¡No pudiste hacerme esto¡Cómo se te ocurre darme un beso por lástima antes de irme!

- ¡No fue por lástima¡Jamás sería por lástima!

- ¡Ah claro¡Un recuerdo y la realización de un sueño de la chica que ha estado a tu lado gran parte de tu vida y es tu mejor amiga antes de que se vaya¡¿NO¡Harry¡Tengo sentimientos por ti¡Sentimientos fuertes¡Esto sólo me daña más!

- ¡Yo también¡Y tu partida sólo me daña más!

- ¡Estas comprometido¡Hace unas horas te COMPROMETISTE!

Harry se pasó las manos por el cabello con frustración y se tiró los cabellos soltando un bufido enojado.

- No me hagas esto, Hermione. ¿Por favor? Te lo ruego.

- No se trata de hacerte algo. Es mejor para mí.

- ¿Qué no entiendes?

- De que hablas-

- ¡Que te amo¡Que te he amado desde que te conocí¡Que me enamoré de ti desde la noche que llegamos a Grimmauld Place por los horcruxes¡Que he sido un idiota por creer que nunca te interesarías en mí y que tratando de ponerte celosa he hecho de todo pero sin creer lograrlo¡¿Por qué crees que iba a ti cuando conocía a alguien¡Perfectamente pude haberlo hablado con Ron¡Y ahí llegó Meredith! –la miró por unos segundos para encontrarla mirándolo asombrada, la boca abierta y las lágrimas cayendo libremente, antes de volver al paseo por delante de ella- Lo que creí perfecto para olvidar un sueño. La que creí capaz de hacer que te olvidara ¡Pero es imposible¡En el mismo segundo que le decía que SI, la única cara que pasó por mi mente fue la tuya! –se detuvo para continuar en un susurro- Y tú sonreías y aplaudías. Esa sonrisa que tantas veces en mi vida no ha hecho nada más que hacerme feliz y hacer que me enamore más de ti, destruyó mi corazón. Lo destruyó.

- Harry-

- No me digas que esto no es verdadero amor, porque he tenido que vivir una mentira todos estos años para poder verte feliz con otras personas, para no darte el peso o la culpa de no corresponder mis sentimientos. Y aquí vienes y me dices que me amas…

Hermione no lo aguantó más y se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo con fiereza, con miedo de perderlo para siempre. No podía perderlo después de esta confesión. ¡No podía¡Él la amaba¡No podía casarse! Le besó el cuello con desesperación para guiarse a su boca y conectar sus ojos.

El beso anterior fue opacado por este y olvidando el resto del mundo Hermione avanzó de espaldas hacia su habitación con la boca de Harry pegada a la de ella mientras un rastro de ropa quedaba en la sala y el pasillo.

-------------------

Hermione estaba acurrucada en un costado de Harry completamente divida entre las emociones que su corazón sentía. Apretó más la sábana que Harry había conjurado al notar que su cama estaba sin nada. Y se movió inquieta.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- La pregunta correcta es… que no pasa –susurró.

Estaba confundida.

Estaba enamorada.

Sentía culpa y tenía remordimientos.

Pero no podía quitar el sentimiento de la más pura y absoluta felicidad, que jamás había podido experimentar.

- Háblame –le continuó acariciándole el brazo con los dedos de su mano derecha.

Hace rato que continuaba la caricia que había comenzado minutos después de terminar las previas actividades, era una forma de tranquilizarse a sí mismo, que de por sí estaba nervioso y para calmarla a ella que claramente se encontraba turbada.

- Que no puedo dejar de estar feliz –algunas lágrimas se salieron de sus ojos- Y no puedo evitar amarte más de lo que antes te amaba, si es que eso es emocionalmente posible, pero independiente de todo esa felicidad y amor… ¡Me siento culpable! Harry… tú estás COMPROMETIDO, con Meredith… ¡Ella es una excelente chica! No quiero dañarla, no quiero que la dañes.

- Te entiendo… no sabes las cosas que pasan por mi mente en este momento, pero de todo lo que veo, la única constante… eres tú. Yo quiero a Meredith, la quiero, no la amo, y no puedo evitar sentir culpa o sentirme un desgraciado al pensar que con ella sería capaz de dejar todo, pero que no podría perder todo contigo, preferiría morir antes de perderte, Hermione… y si por eso tengo que dañarla, que así sea, porque no estoy dispuesto a vivir otro día más sin ti a mi lado.

Hermione se giró y apoyó sobre él mirándolo desde arriba. Harry le limpió las lágrimas que habían logrado salir.

- Todo saldrá bien ¿Cierto?

- Todo –le aseguró él con una sonrisa.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta, amando poder recibirla desde esta posición y en estas circunstancias. Siempre había tenido un punto débil por esa sonrisa. Se levantó un poco y lo besó suavemente.

- Te amo…

Harry le acarició el cabello sonriendo.

- Yo también… Y para que lo sepas, tú me haces feliz, me haces reír y me completas y esas son sólo tres de todas tus cualidades. Y NADIE puede competir contigo.

Se quedaron mirándose, ella emocionada con sus palabras cuando la sonrisa en la cara de Harry se expandió más.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó ella curiosa y completamente feliz.

- Prométeme algo.

- Lo que sea.

- Que cuando llegue el momento… déjame yo ser el que te proponga matrimonio. No me gustó tener la presión de aceptar y si ocurre eso por segunda vez, estoy seguro que el medio comenzará a dudar de mi masculinidad.

Hermione rió fuertemente antes de besarlo sonoramente.

- Te lo prometo, porque tampoco creo ser capaz de realizar una proposición de ese tipo.

- ¿Y de que tipo serías capaz de realizar?

Hermione se estiró y le susurró al oído planes que tenía con él que lo hicieron sonreír cómplice y de manera traviesa.

- Muy bien, señorita Granger, estoy seguro que puedo aceptar a esa clase de proposiciones. Ven para acá.

Hermione rió cuando Harry la tomó de la cintura y la giró besándola para que quedara debajo de él. Y en su mente, pensando feliz, que ella en el futuro estaría segura de que aceptaría la clase de proposición que Harry le daría.

No tenía ninguna duda en ello.

Porque de eso era lo que se trataba el verdadero amor.

VERDADERO AMOR

Hermione miró el dormitorio que había sido parte de su hogar por los últimos cinco años. Si alguien hubiese entrado en este momento, hubiera creído que nadie había vivido en ese lugar por tanto tiempo. Era imposible con el vacío en el que se hallaba.

Las murallas estaban lisas, no había ningún objeto, ninguna fotografía. Los muebles desolados, y los clóset sin ropa. Un suspiro hizo un pequeño eco en la habitación y respirando profundamente para no romper nuevamente en llantos salió cerrando la puerta.

Había tenido que estar parada, rodeada por una gran cantidad de personas en el cumpleaños de Ron para presenciar como ella se le proponía a él.

¡ELLA A ÉL!

Meredith se le propuso a Harry.

El mismo sentimiento, la misma sensación, que todos esos años atrás había tenido mientras veía como Harry entraba a la sala común y besaba a Ginny delante de todos se repetía una y otra vez, junto con la imagen del recuerdo que la acechaba y la misma sonrisa que no podía abandonar.

Esa vez había sido fuerte, Ginny era un amiga y Harry se lo merecía, pero ahora era demasiado, su corazón no podía aguantar otro quiebre cuando a su mejor amigo se le ocurriera anunciar que sería padre de una pequeña rubia con grandes rizos y hermosos ojos azules.

Ni siquiera podía ver cuando ella se lo pidió, sólo las palabras se repetían. "Se que esto es poco convencional, pero… Harry… ¿Te casarías conmigo?". Eso la había bloqueado por completo, su rostro para cualquiera hubiera sido de una persona alegre y expectante por la gran sonrisa que portaba, pero por dentro todo se derrumbaba. La única forma que supo la respuesta fue cuando fuertes aplausos la despertaron de su trance.

Un trance que sólo su amor por Harry lograba hacer en momentos como esos. Momentos como cuando él le comentaba que se estaba viendo con alguien o que había conocido a una mujer espectacular. Eran esos segundos, los únicos en los cuales su mente no tenía pensamientos racionales, sólo imágenes de recuerdos entre los dos que se repetían incontables veces para mantenerla tranquila.

Él en cierta forma era de ella.

Aunque sólo fuese como mejor amiga.

Luego del anuncio y todavía aplaudiendo ligeramente, sin molestarse a quitar la sonrisa de la cara, avanzó a donde Ron y le movió el hombro ligeramente.

- Me estoy sintiendo muy mal, Ron. Comí algo que me cayó pésimo. ¿Puedes perdonarme si me voy ahora?

- No te preocupes –le sonrió y le besó la mejilla- Tienes que cuidarte. ¿No es maravillosa la noticia de Harry?

- Por supuesto –y lo abrazó- Feliz Cumpleaños.

Con un giro desapareció con un suave pop sin siquiera molestarse a felicitar a Harry por su compromiso. No podía verlo ahora, ni nunca. Al llegar a casa un fuerte llanto la había atacado, era tan fuerte que los hombros le convulsionaban y la cabeza le dolía.

Se había quedado por un par de horas hasta que el sol se estaba poniendo para ir a su habitación y empacar todo.

Despidiéndose de su madre y prometiéndole que volvería, pero necesitaba un tiempo sola, colgó el teléfono y se acercó a revisar sus maletas que la esperaban al lado de la puerta.

Ella lo amaba.

Y era por eso que se iba.

El verdadero amor se trata de querer lo mejor para esa persona, querer que sea feliz con todo su corazón, aunque la elección para compartir esa felicidad no seas tú.

Hermione no había sido la elegida, pero eso no significaba que se pondría a llorar y haría un escándalo o se tiraría a Harry para detener esa boda. Él era feliz con Meredith, y ella era feliz por él.

Meredith era una dulce chica, a pesar que siempre tuvo un punto delicado con Hermione. Todas las chicas de Harry lo tenían, la tomaban como una amenaza¿Quién va a querer que tu novio pase tanto tiempo con su mejor amiga que resulta ser una destacada sanadora y para nada fea? Meredith era jugadora de Quidditch, de Puddlemere United, alta, rubia, ojos azules y una completa rompedora de reglas. Perfecta para Harry.

Ella nunca hacía lo que el resto hacía, tal vez eso la había motivado para que hace unas cuantas horas atrás se le propusiera a su novio de un año y dos meses. Hermione no sabía si tenía el valor suficiente para hacer algo por el estilo.

Meredith sí.

Meredith era perfecta.

Meredith lo tenía todo.

Era simpática y graciosa, adoraba el deporte, y sólo salía del cuadro común por su cabello, siendo ondulado en vez del liso que Harry parecía favorecer. Era inteligente y sofisticada y a pesar de todo… femenina y hermosa. Ella lo tenía todo… tenía a Harry.

Sintió lágrimas acumularse otra vez más en sus ojos y mirándose al espejo que estaba al lado de la puerta se acomodó la pintura que amenazaba con escurrir. Tomó los palitos y los apretó en un moño más apretado, no dejando escapar su rebelde cabello. Satisfecha con su logro de control apoyó la frente en el frío espejo suspirando.

Un fuerte crac la hizo mirar a la sala todavía con la frente en el espejo. Al ver quien era saltó asustada.

- ¡Harry!

- ¿Hermione¿A dónde vas? Ron me dijo que te sentías enferma, vine a prepararte algo y llevártelo a la cama. No deberías estar en pie, vamos.

Desde que los tres se habían ido en un principio a vivir juntos, Harry había estado mucho más atento con ella. Todo eso aumentó cuando Ron se fue a vivir con Luna cuando se comprometieron. Sólo eran ellos dos y compartían todo el tiempo posible al lado del otro. Cada vez que uno de los dos se enfermaba, el otro prepararía lo necesario y lo acompañaría hasta que se sintiera mejor.

Todos estos detalles sólo la habían ayudado a enamorarse aún más de él.

- No… me siento mejor. Gracias.

- Pero-

Harry se detuvo al notar que Hermione tenía puesta su capa de viaje y al lado de la puerta había una maleta grande, un bolso de mano y la cartera de ella. Miró del bulto a Hermione varias veces confundido.

- ¿A dónde vas?

Ella tragó con dificultad, no había esperado esto para nada. Sólo había pensado en escapar y desaparecer, olvidar a Harry lejos y si su corazón podía aguantarlo volver después de años de curada para no tener más problemas.

- Me voy por un tiempo, tengo cosas que necesito hacer… sola.

- Pero… ¡Y tu trabajo en el hospital¡Y nosotros!

Hermione respiró profundo.

- A donde voy puedo continuar mi carrera, Harry… pero no puedo quedarme, no ahora.

- ¿Pero porque!

- Eso no te lo puedo responder.

- No entiendo nada –los ojos de él estaban vidriosos y su voz temblaba ligeramente.

- Mi respuesta sólo puede causarte dolor o culpa y no quiero que te sientas así.

- ¡Si te vas de esta manera sólo te resentiré!

Hermione cerró los ojos desesperada tratando de mantener las lágrimas dentro y no derrumbarse delante de Harry, pero cuando sintió las manos de él en sus brazos meneándola ligeramente una simple y solitaria gota logró escapar de su envase de hierro.

- No puedo –susurró, su propia voz temblando.

- Sí, siempre me has dicho todo ¿Por qué esto debería ser diferente?

- ¡Porque sí!

Se soltó de sus brazos y lo pasó para entrar a la sala y pasearse de un lado a otro tratando de conseguir control sobre sí misma. Sus respiraciones eran elaboradas y lentamente la amenaza de llanto disminuía.

- ¡No me respondas de esa manera¡Que sobre tus padres¡¿También los abandonarás!

- Ya les dije…

- ¡Ah¡A ellos les dijiste¡Pero ni una mísera nota me habías dejado!

- ¡Déjame en paz¡Déjame irme¡Por favor!

- ¡De que escapas¡¿Por qué no me puedes decir¡Quiero saber!

- ¡No!

- ¡Dímelo!

- ¡No puedo!

- ¡Sí¡Dímelo!

- ¡PORQUE TE AMO¡¿ESTAS FELIZ¡¿TE RESPONDÍ LA PREGUNTA!

Harry y Hermione se quedaron a un metro de distancia respirando con dificultad y en un silencio sepulcral. Habían estado mirándose a los ojos mientras discutían pero ahora que Hermione notaba exactamente que había soltado, miró al suelo y se tapó la boca avergonzada. Un sonrojo esparciéndose furiosamente por su rostro.

Respiró profundo y avanzó por el lado de Harry para ir a buscar sus maletas, pero su mano la detuvo. Se miraron, los ojos de él le exigían respuestas, le exigían explicaciones, y si no se equivocaba habían sentimientos de controversia, dificultad, dolor, anhelo y… ¿Amor?

Ella meneó la cabeza y en un susurró trató de responderle.

- Yo te amo de verdad, Harry. No es un gusto o un capricho, lo he hecho por años, y todas las decisiones que he tomado hasta la fecha, incluida esta son para verte feliz. Tú te mereces alguien como Meredith, alguien que te haga feliz, te haga reír, te complete, y por eso le dejo el camino libre. Yo no puedo ni podré competir jamás con ella, y tampoco lo quiero. El verdadero amor es querer que esa persona este feliz, aunque uno no sea el elegido. Pero aunque quiero que seas feliz, no puedo permitirme una vida miserable, por más que me duela, necesito alejarme. De ti, de ella, de este lugar, necesito comenzar mi vida otra vez y olvidarte… necesito vivir MI vida, no soñar con la tuya. ¿Entiendes?

Al terminar su voz era casi un pito, la presión que se formaba con cada palabra era impresionante. Los ojos de Harry la quemaban, la ponían más nerviosa y fue cuando intentó escapar de su mano e ir a buscar sus maletas por segunda vez cuando la mano no la dejo escapar.

Lo miró interrogativa e implorante, pero no duró mucho, la boca de Harry tapaba la de ella con una pasión increíble, una pasión que sólo había sido capaz de experimentar en sueños, sueños que ni siquiera le hacían justicia.

Sintió su espalda golpear con la muralla y las manos de Harry en su cuello presionándola a él. Hermione enterró las de ellas en su espalda manteniéndolo en lugar y disfrutando el contacto de sus cuerpos. Profundizaron el beso en una naturaleza casi extraordinaria.

Estaba lleno de sentimientos reprimidos, escondidos y anhelos que habían durado demasiado tiempo. Para ambos. La fuerza con que se desarrollaba era capaz de volar la mente de los dos y sólo dejarlos irse en las sensaciones que el acto proporcionaba. Hermione subió su pierna a su cintura y Harry la mantuvo afirmada con una mano acariciándola. Hicieran lo que hicieran seguía sin ser suficiente.

Por alguna razón, un flash de Meredith la atacó. Y se separó de Harry abruptamente. Cruzó al otro lado y se apoyó de sus rodillas para recuperar el aire y calmarse un poco, él se apoyó en la muralla.

Ella lo miró negando con la cabeza.

- No me puedes hacer esto… ¡No pudiste hacerme esto¡Cómo se te ocurre darme un beso por lástima antes de irme!

- ¡No fue por lástima¡Jamás sería por lástima!

- ¡Ah claro¡Un recuerdo y la realización de un sueño de la chica que ha estado a tu lado gran parte de tu vida y es tu mejor amiga antes de que se vaya¡¿NO¡Harry¡Tengo sentimientos por ti¡Sentimientos fuertes¡Esto sólo me daña más!

- ¡Yo también¡Y tu partida sólo me daña más!

- ¡Estas comprometido¡Hace unas horas te COMPROMETISTE!

Harry se pasó las manos por el cabello con frustración y se tiró los cabellos soltando un bufido enojado.

- No me hagas esto, Hermione. ¿Por favor? Te lo ruego.

- No se trata de hacerte algo. Es mejor para mí.

- ¿Qué no entiendes?

- De que hablas-

- ¡Que te amo¡Que te he amado desde que te conocí¡Que me enamoré de ti desde la noche que llegamos a Grimmauld Place por los horcruxes¡Que he sido un idiota por creer que nunca te interesarías en mí y que tratando de ponerte celosa he hecho de todo pero sin creer lograrlo¡¿Por qué crees que iba a ti cuando conocía a alguien¡Perfectamente pude haberlo hablado con Ron¡Y ahí llegó Meredith! –la miró por unos segundos para encontrarla mirándolo asombrada, la boca abierta y las lágrimas cayendo libremente, antes de volver al paseo por delante de ella- Lo que creí perfecto para olvidar un sueño. La que creí capaz de hacer que te olvidara ¡Pero es imposible¡En el mismo segundo que le decía que SI, la única cara que pasó por mi mente fue la tuya! –se detuvo para continuar en un susurro- Y tú sonreías y aplaudías. Esa sonrisa que tantas veces en mi vida no ha hecho nada más que hacerme feliz y hacer que me enamore más de ti, destruyó mi corazón. Lo destruyó.

- Harry-

- No me digas que esto no es verdadero amor, porque he tenido que vivir una mentira todos estos años para poder verte feliz con otras personas, para no darte el peso o la culpa de no corresponder mis sentimientos. Y aquí vienes y me dices que me amas…

Hermione no lo aguantó más y se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo con fiereza, con miedo de perderlo para siempre. No podía perderlo después de esta confesión. ¡No podía¡Él la amaba¡No podía casarse! Le besó el cuello con desesperación para guiarse a su boca y conectar sus ojos.

El beso anterior fue opacado por este y olvidando el resto del mundo Hermione avanzó de espaldas hacia su habitación con la boca de Harry pegada a la de ella mientras un rastro de ropa quedaba en la sala y el pasillo.

-------------------

Hermione estaba acurrucada en un costado de Harry completamente divida entre las emociones que su corazón sentía. Apretó más la sábana que Harry había conjurado al notar que su cama estaba sin nada. Y se movió inquieta.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- La pregunta correcta es… que no pasa –susurró.

Estaba confundida.

Estaba enamorada.

Sentía culpa y tenía remordimientos.

Pero no podía quitar el sentimiento de la más pura y absoluta felicidad, que jamás había podido experimentar.

- Háblame –le continuó acariciándole el brazo con los dedos de su mano derecha.

Hace rato que continuaba la caricia que había comenzado minutos después de terminar las previas actividades, era una forma de tranquilizarse a sí mismo, que de por sí estaba nervioso y para calmarla a ella que claramente se encontraba turbada.

- Que no puedo dejar de estar feliz –algunas lágrimas se salieron de sus ojos- Y no puedo evitar amarte más de lo que antes te amaba, si es que eso es emocionalmente posible, pero independiente de todo esa felicidad y amor… ¡Me siento culpable! Harry… tú estás COMPROMETIDO, con Meredith… ¡Ella es una excelente chica! No quiero dañarla, no quiero que la dañes.

- Te entiendo… no sabes las cosas que pasan por mi mente en este momento, pero de todo lo que veo, la única constante… eres tú. Yo quiero a Meredith, la quiero, no la amo, y no puedo evitar sentir culpa o sentirme un desgraciado al pensar que con ella sería capaz de dejar todo, pero que no podría perder todo contigo, preferiría morir antes de perderte, Hermione… y si por eso tengo que dañarla, que así sea, porque no estoy dispuesto a vivir otro día más sin ti a mi lado.

Hermione se giró y apoyó sobre él mirándolo desde arriba. Harry le limpió las lágrimas que habían logrado salir.

- Todo saldrá bien ¿Cierto?

- Todo –le aseguró él con una sonrisa.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta, amando poder recibirla desde esta posición y en estas circunstancias. Siempre había tenido un punto débil por esa sonrisa. Se levantó un poco y lo besó suavemente.

- Te amo…

Harry le acarició el cabello sonriendo.

- Yo también… Y para que lo sepas, tú me haces feliz, me haces reír y me completas y esas son sólo tres de todas tus cualidades. Y NADIE puede competir contigo.

Se quedaron mirándose, ella emocionada con sus palabras cuando la sonrisa en la cara de Harry se expandió más.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó ella curiosa y completamente feliz.

- Prométeme algo.

- Lo que sea.

- Que cuando llegue el momento… déjame yo ser el que te proponga matrimonio. No me gustó tener la presión de aceptar y si ocurre eso por segunda vez, estoy seguro que el medio comenzará a dudar de mi masculinidad.

Hermione rió fuertemente antes de besarlo sonoramente.

- Te lo prometo, porque tampoco creo ser capaz de realizar una proposición de ese tipo.

- ¿Y de que tipo serías capaz de realizar?

Hermione se estiró y le susurró al oído planes que tenía con él que lo hicieron sonreír cómplice y de manera traviesa.

- Muy bien, señorita Granger, estoy seguro que puedo aceptar a esa clase de proposiciones. Ven para acá.

Hermione rió cuando Harry la tomó de la cintura y la giró besándola para que quedara debajo de él. Y en su mente, pensando feliz, que ella en el futuro estaría segura de que aceptaría la clase de proposición que Harry le daría.

No tenía ninguna duda en ello.

Porque de eso era lo que se trataba el verdadero amor.

**FIN**

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó?_

_Espero que sí. Lo escribí en un rato, a decir verdad la idea me había estado picando desde hace días y de repente llegaba a mi mente el recordatorio que se me había ocurrido como el one-shot de la semana._

_Para hablar un poco –estoy aburrida- la idea se me ocurrió mientras veía un capitulo de Rubí, es una teleserie mexicana, no me gusta porque no soporto a la desgraciada, es demasiado mala, pero viendo como ella y Maribel –otro personaje- actuaban ante la misma situación de me ocurrió la premisa._

_Ella quería robarse al novio, el hombre que dice amar con todo su corazón, en cambio Maribel que lo ama igual, lo ve feliz y permite que se case con Sonia. No se si me captan. Pero de ahí salió, claro esta que aquí Harry no se nos casa. No creo que sería capaz. _

_Esto no tendrá continuación pero por idea lo que ocurre después es: Él cancela el compromiso ese día, es decir a la mañana siguiente de que pasan juntos. Meredith le duele mucho, pero termina por perdonarlos después de cierto tiempo, la prensa les hace una vida algo imposible por un tiempo, pero nada que no se pueda superar. _

_Al menos eso es, porque esta historia tenía un final alternativo en el que ambos se iban. Pero Harry no es ningún cobarde para no enfrentar sus equivocaciones y Hermione, menos. Y si alguien no entendio porque Harry acepto desde un principio, hay varias razones. Primero, fue una sorpresa para él que Meredith se lo pidiera, segundo, no podía ser tan cruel como para rechazarla en frente de TODOS y tercero, para él, todas sus esperanzas con Herms por alguna razón habían terminado. _

_Ya, dejen reviews si les gustó y coméntenme, adoro leerlos. _

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven! _

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

**Delusional al 100**


End file.
